


Don't Be So Serious

by Shellyyum



Series: The Evil Within [3]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyyum/pseuds/Shellyyum
Summary: In an alternative universe of The Evil Within, Joseph Oda's and Sebastian Castellanos' relationship is strained to the point of breakage. What else can they do but get involved in another case, in which, a journalist crosses their path and threatens to heal or damage them further as the case becomes more.Will any of them find happiness in this cynical world?Will this case reveal more of the past and present?
Relationships: Joseph Oda/Original Character(s), Sebastian Castellanos/Joseph Oda, Sebastian Castellanos/Myra Hanson
Series: The Evil Within [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743373
Kudos: 3





	1. Just A Headache

* * *

It was midnight again and typing away was the always meticulously planned Joseph Oda, the partner of the alcoholic, well, recovering alcoholic Sebastian Castellanos; but usually around this time, Joseph was always here at his office, alone, yet ever since their "encounter" a few weeks ago, he'd been avoiding Sebastian or Seb as Joseph called him. They were partners yet felt broken and insecure with each other and Joseph blamed the entirety on his weakness. Weakness to bend to a stronger man like Seb. He casually tried to relax but being himself, certainly no ease came.

It never could come to a stressed detective. 

One, so, strung up and unsteady.

He was alone again as the computer seemed to flicker but maybe, he was exhausted by the sheer mountains of paperwork piled on his desk that sleep became nonexistent.

What was sleep? Sleep for the wicked in this neverending city, Krimson City. He let out an exasperated breath.

His newest case?

A new thief in town.

Not just any theft but a very elaborate one that seemed to stir the public's imagination including notes that taunted police on each location meant to be robbed and hell it was a spectacle with an audience each time a theft happened but how was it possible with all that security? An inside job, maybe? 

As with newspapers reporting it as the Mystical Thief of Krimson City. There was more to it but Joseph's head throbbed and he couldn't continue. How could he?

How could any of them? 

How could he solve anything with Seb? 

How could Joseph even be in the same room with such coldness? Was their "encounter" a mistake? How did any of that begin? Maybe Seb had too many to drink, no, he was sober as can be, still, it ached in Joseph. 

Every sensation ached then dulled slightly as he left his office with home beckoning him. His only salvation at this point or was this case muddling his thought process? 

Home bound for now.


	2. Rain

Putting a best face forward, Joseph woke up to the startling scene of shattered and scattered glass and confetti littered everywhere underfoot, and suddenly the M.O wasn’t quite clear. It was to be determined yet the object so coveted completely vanished and so, the suspect. What had this Mystical Thief of so called Krimson City truly desire? Why had nothing else been stolen? Why was the scene just so bare and scrambling with police officers and even, Seb, who kept a quiet distance from Joseph, but work had to be done? Surely, that couldn’t be the exact position though work and a one-night stand between partners never mixed properly.

It felt bewildering that the thief left no calling card and motive but pressuring the curator, frantic and sweating profusely, happened to be the best bet in deciphering this mystery; Though Joseph couldn’t answer what his heart denied. Could he just pretend that lonely one night didn’t happen? 

“Joseph.”

A knock to reality and a calling came to him and soon, he scurried on ward to the curator and the loopholes of the words being sprayed.

“—You have to get it back! It’s priceless!”

“Calm down, eh…Mr. Matthews?”

“Joseph. What can you determine by this crime scene?” Sebastian gruffly asked, and sparking more life back, Joseph, bent down and examined the glass and the reflection of a heart lost.

“It looks like that the thief, or in our case, the perpetrator most definitely planned this precisely to leave this pattern in this glass, see? They used some kind of device-maybe, a glove to conceal their fingerprints and maybe a disguise to slip in? They no doubt knew the place and tipping in the police and the newspaper, they used the advantage of the crowd to slip in and out. We’re dealing with a mastermind and a very skilled thief.”

“Thank you, Joseph.”

“What was the item in question stolen? Any details?” Sebastian questioned the curator, but hysterics were on the menu and sobbing began and soon, he had to dismiss what Joseph was possibly thinking. Soon, they’d be alone and talking quietly about work, and work, only.

“What are your thoughts on this perp?”

“More than anything, they are truly on for the spectacle of the robberies that they continue pursuing but to their ultimate motive? That’s to be seen.”

“Good, that’s a start.”

“H-How is that a start?”

Sebastian hurried across the museum’s exhibit rooms to the front desk, strolling out and into the rain. The blaring rain. The rain that Joseph swore could hide tears if cried. If allowed to roam.

“Where’s the next supposed target?”

“If they only target big museums but going after little things like jewelry store robbing is not a place to start. We have to wait for the next note from them.”

“Yes. This thief seems to be ten steps ahead and I want to know why. I want to know.”

“Why were we assigned to this case?”

“Joseph.”

“Seb?”

“Now, isn’t the time.”

“When is the time, Seb?” Joseph defiantly demanded and Sebastian pivoted away with the rain obscuring his eyes, and Joseph had to guess the annoyance growling in Sebastian’s face. The lines all returning, as if he didn’t have to worry about Myra and Lily, so much, the time spent far away from them and Joseph understood partially. Partially.

What they both did-however cruel and farewell it should have been, Joseph’s heart was expanding at the weight of the collectiveness and coolness evaporating under him, although Sebastian made it worse by the indifference, soon, like the thief left no trail. Maybe it was worse? Maybe, he cared too much and already hurting his family was too much.

Too much.

It was always too much.

“Excuse me? I know this is the wrong place, I’m looking for a Sebastian Castellanos and Joseph Oda here? I know, I’m not regularly allowed to speak to the police, but this can be considered off the record, or maybe on, I don’t know, but, I may have information on this so called Mystical Thief.”

A journalist?

“That’s quite helpful. Do you wish for me to escort you to the station?”

“No, it’s fine-”

“I insist. It’s procedure.”

“Fine. I mean, if it helps the case and you, I’m happy to help!” She beamed putting her notepad down and glancing up at Joseph, suspiciously before warming up.

Soon, the rain would let up and he’d be in the exact same situation with some improvement but never how he wished it would go between him and Seb. Never ever.


	3. Bridges

The girl slammed her notebook down and excitedly began explaining in many broken details but it still felt unfamiliar. The station was quiet despite the many goings of officers.

"--You see this thief has been in many other cities doing the same but strangely, the items always get returned but of course, it is still a crime. Regardless, do I have perfect information for you on this thief. This thief goes by many names, Gentleman Thief, Beauty Thief, and many others but the fact remains you don't know the significance of it. " She took a deep breath in between before continuing. "There are more sinister forces to this thief business as I have been following this story for many months now and now, they are here."

Sebastian nodded as if jotting the information mentally and Joseph recognized that damn find detective brain going off. Why else would this case be so important if it was also in other neighboring cities? 

"Seb, we can't ignore this."

"This I know but do you, Miss... Have any leads to where this thief will strike next or the supposed motive? And this sinister business you spoke of?"

"Alys." She corrected immediately, "for a fee of course!"

"Fee?"

"Food. I am starving and broke. Haha."

Sebastian glanced at Joseph who made the motion to reach out. 

"Of course. That's doable." 

"Sorry, Detective Oda." She quickly flinched as if disguising more of her words and knowledge. She knew more but refused to divulge. Why? Personal ecounter with this thief? Something unpleasant?

Joseph nodded quietly and escorted her out but she was an odd ball even for a journalist and that made this worse to consider. Now could he deal with this and the situation with Seb? He frowned in the hallway passing by other cops and personnel.

"You are quite reserved. That's a nice quality to have as a detective but terrible for personal relationships."

"What do you mean?" He asked out of a daze.

"Personal experience, detective. Besides, guys like you always finish last when it comes to romantic endeavors, not that I wouldn't know that too. I dated plenty of guys like you and Detective Castellanos. Bad mixture and why do I bring this up? Both of you had that vibe of more than just partners but that's just me."

Was it completely obvious?

Did anyone sense it too?

He hated that.

She was unlike any other woman he'd come in contact with the likes of Kidman and Myra that intrigued him slightly. She felt liberated yet guarded, too, on her past. Who wouldn't be a mass of contradictions? 

"What did you want to eat?"

"A burger. I swear I can eat ten of them. What about you? I mean, do you eat? Would you like to eat? Yes. I am openly flirting with you." 

She giggled but he held his breath as she nearly collided in her short sightedness and he had to rescue her momentarily.

Such hotness.

His breath, right?

"Are you okay, Miss Alys?"

He was now wrapped around her petite frame and his hands nearly slipping off her shoulders. 

"I get if you aren't interested but throw me a bone, seriously. Don't me laugh out loud by myself now. I don't wanna be stupid like you're being with Detective Castellanos. You both give me headaches with your distance."

He froze a bit but regained a bit of motion as she clung on and he..he..felt odd about it. 

"Are you still hungry?"

"Hungry for you...just kidding!" She feigned a laugh before releasing and ending up outside in the rainbow stricken land. She wasn't kidding. She wasn't and since knowing the whole situation with Seb, would she reveal it to anyone else?

"How about I properly buy you dinner?"

"What."

"Now, it is my time to surprise you."

He smiled, relieved as her expression dropped to unbelievable position and she did something even more remarkable.

"H-Hey!" He exclaimed being dragged further and remarking slowly and silently that she'd help him get over Seb which he severely needed. Something had to change and it was though now, he thought the rainbow wasn't too bright this time around.


	4. Truth

"How was that journalist? Did she bother you too much?" 

Sebastian poked his head from the corner before emerging and slinging his hands near his waist in which Joseph's eyes followed up.

"No, not really. She talked a whole lot of her life and just this case, and revealed a bit new information which I think we should talk about. It's concerning."

"How so?"

"It's the follow-up to the last robbery that concerns me and to which she says is coming up due to the patterns she's observed. She even gave me her notebook."

The notebook fell freely near the edge of the desk still shut but Joseph could readily admit he'd read the notes back to front, front to back repeatedly in the hours of their expensive dinner or inexpensive when she insisted on burgers and nearly eating the 10 as promised.

He had to save her then and now, he still felt responsible ( somehow) that she didn't have a place to stay let alone had any money, so the logical step was allowing her to stay at his place until the case was either resolved or moved on.

A woman at his place. 

A bachelor again after his own divorce. 

How long had it been since that divorce? Months? Years?

"Interesting." Sebastian replied flipping through the notebook and Joseph realizing that the proximity of the man he called partner but slowly, his mind filtered out the worst aspects of their one night stand and the drunkenness of it. Both of them were completely intoxicated with the idea of that same closeness and loneliness and acted on the impulse. 

"Seb, listen-"

A musky smell of cologne and aftershave hit Joseph hard as Sebastian's tongue lashed out and Joseph took it willingly. 

Oh no.

"Forget about me, Joseph." 

"Seb!?"

Wasn't Sebastian the one still making the situation worse? Doing this again? 

No.

No.

Shoving Sebastian hard, Joseph retreated to the corner of his desk and bowed his head on it. 

"I am sorry."

"You're always sorry, Seb."

"Just ignore me."

"I can't. I won't. We are partners."

"Doesn't make it right. Not what I've done to you nor to Myra but I don't think I ought to stop."

Raising his head slightly, Joseph saw another figure behind Sebastian and a familiar one that he dropped off at his place earlier. Why had she come back of all times!?

"You should stop," Her voice was meek but shrilly too. "if you're married then...the both of you..."

"You did some digging on us?" Sebastian asked.

"My nature. I am a freelance journalist after all. I mean it stings only because I can't compete with familiarity."

"I'm not married anymore, but Seb has a lot to lose."

"That's why I have my demands as a journalist or rather, I don't think I can keep quiet about this."

"You're going to blackmail us!?" Joseph shrieked in a way that felt embarrassing at least to him and to her. Why worry about her feelings? 

"Intelligent girl. What's your goals really?"

"If you're wondering, I am not the thief nor the accomplice to their feat, just an admirer. And I want only one thing--"

"I'll do it, whatever it is." Joseph slipped that out and thought it couldn't be bad with her. He sort of enjoyed her interesting company.

"Hey! You can't immediately comply that easily, that's not fair." She pouted before devilishly grinning. 

"How should he do it?"

"You. You. Detective Castellanos are a terrible man. I guess, at this point I really came to tell you that the Krimson City newspaper got letters from the thief this night which is odd."

"The MO isn't solid anymore." Sebastian noted out loud.

"Good deal. Besides, you both can relax, you can keep snogging for all I care. I was only kidding about blackmailing you. I have nothing to gain, remember? Except try harder, it seems."

"You think this is a game?"

"No. It is very real. My feelings are real too but I can't change much at this point." 

Joseph listened as she shuffled out the office and he followed. Why? She would be gone, wouldn't she after this case? Unless he gave her a reason to stay.

"Alys!"

Her laced red cloak waved and settled after her footsteps ended and she glanced over her shoulder.

"I'll drive you home." 

"I can take a cab or something." 

"You have no money."

"Not until this story is written by me." She remarked but he swore she was surprised by this worry he exhibited.

"I don't want to go home, yet. I plan on striking first before this thief." 

Joseph felt flabbergasted at her disregard for herself but maybe it wasn't too hard to decipher because no one had cared before. And when that happened, why would you even for yourself if no one was around being supportive? Who was she really?

"You don't know do you, Detective Oda, the real reason why I follow this thief because he's not a thief at all but rather a murderer. I lied back there. I may be no admirer, because of the murders that follow after the robberies. You just never find the bodies." 

"Then why would I allow you to-"

"You're not my boyfriend or anything, so chill."

"Maybe-"

"What are you saying?"

Alys wasn't unattractive, but rather the opposite, probably too much so and he found her gray eyes examining him harshly because of his uneasiness, but she certainly had a lively personality ableit a bit loud and inconsistent but he found it quite charming. He noticed those small things she didn't and all because he was a detective and wanted to.

He actively made the choice to try to understand her even if her truth wasn't lining up with any other thing she told him and Seb.

What about Sebastian? 

He frowned. 

"Smile, detective."

"Alys-"

He grabbed her hand suddenly and rashly feeling a wave of his own going through his body. A wave of what? Then another headache. He allowed his hand to drop and clutch at his head.

How infuriating.

"Look, fine, I'll go with you now, but, tomorrow, I'm on my own." 

Her hand came up and flattened on his forehead before brushing into his slick black hair. 

"I'll go with you." He motioned and she understood before she took it upon herself to smile. A genuine smile.

"Okay, partner." 


	5. Don't Think Twice

Alys stood in his bedroom doorway as Joseph scrambled to put on his glasses fully on but what was wrong? He had allowed her the use of his ex wife's clothes even if they were a bit too big and tight in some areas.

"Can I sleep besides you? I mean non sexually of course. I won't make a sound, promise. I know how your work is."

He gestured to the empty side of the bed and she laid squarely under the covers with him with a modest distance away which he wished to close that gap. Oh, to feel like he was feeling seeing the curve and volume of her body. Wasn't she embarrassed? Maybe he was a lot lonely since the divorce but reasonably so, she was quite beautiful if quirky.

She let out a small squeak and he quickly began grabbing at her, though she didn't deny nor ask to halt his behavior. His loneliness seeping through as well as a sexual appetite. 

A mostly dull and void one that had only involved a hand and now a beautiful woman shared his bed? His heart thudded as he experienced her soft pale skin and thick black hair styled around her round face before latching his lips down onto hers.

She squeaked again.

This is how a woman felt again.

How lust was.

She put a finger to his lips before he snatched that and sucked on it hard, only teasing himself further but he didn't have any condoms, did he? Was she sexual, too? No. Yes. 

"Oh!" He gasped.

"Lookie, lookie. Someone's aroused. I wonder why." 

"You did this. Don't be surprised if I react this way." 

"Detective Oda-"

"Joseph. Call me that. You owe me that. You owe me that, Alys. Can't you see?"

"I am flattered. But I can't do this now. I cannot afford distractions, but you are...arousing." 

"I'll respect that, but please know this changes everything between us." 

Joseph smooched her hand and caressed it a bit more delicately as she let out an exaggerated moan nevertheless she enjoyed this moment of sexual energy. 

"You are cute, so cute. I can't help myself not..." she trailed off softly.

He embraced her in the sheets, ignoring his obvious erection and doing his best to comfort her. 

"Alys, go to sleep."

"Okay." 

Sleep wasn't anything worth doing and he didn't, as all night he gazed on her own quiet breathing and occasional snore, which only he felt it endeared her to him further.

But what do about Sebastian now that Joseph was making a move, steadily on Alys? What about that kiss and ultimately this case that brought her to him? And murders? The life of a detective never got easier.

Or was anything truly easy?

The morning came and Alys woke up perfectly with bed hair and still managed to brush it away with a half grin and determination, which was an quite a trait to possess, but could he really allow her to go alone today? 

This case was perplexing. 

Robberies and murders. 

What else but this? 

He couldn't exactly voice his concerns but did so anyhow.

"Should I drop you off today?"

"I'll walk. Shouldn't be too difficult to find it with GPS. Besides, remember our deal, okay, Joseph?"

"Is it really okay for you to go alone-"

"Do you want to go with me?" She asked wide eyed. "Because, I'd like that."

A change.

"Of course. I am a detective and this is my case, after all."

"Our case." 

Lies. He was really concerned that trouble may be brewing and intuition was rarely wrong, and all because he thought of her first.

"Of course. Now, Alys," he began before being interrupted and not how he imagined it.

His pants tightened and his heart leapt out as her lips came down and her fingers twirled in his hair. Maybe he was reading into the too much but did she just...? 

"I really like you, Joseph. I really do."

"I like you, too." Came his response. 

"Then what should we do now? I mean, I know you're not married and haven't been for awhile-again, my research yielded this and observations, too. It's not like I can live here with you forever. I gotta be free but, I haven't liked someone in ages and I really really think you're wonderful, too."

"Then stay after this case."

"Joseph!" She exclaimed as he without any warning pinned her down forcefully but tried not to hurt her wrists. "Joseph Oda, what are you doing!?"

"I want you so much. I want you to the point of it driving me crazy but it's more than lust, I want you around more. I want you to stay."

"I..I.."

"Please say yes. Please don't think twice, either on my proposal." 

"I'll stay for you." 

"For _us_." He corrected sharply releasing his grip and bouncing back to his feet but she remained on her back.

"Get dressed and we'll go to where we ought to. I'll call Seb, too."


	6. Backwards

The car ride to the museum was awkward and long as Joseph noted with Alys and Sebastian not uttering a word even to each other. Jealously? 

Sebastian did look alarmed when he saw Alys half naked earlier, but even so, did it matter? Joseph couldn't keep running around with Sebastian forever even if their night of passion felt doomed to be repeated.

Joseph could keep the peace and tried to but he sense early on Sebastian didn't care for Alys, all because Joseph tried to move on. How could Sebastian keep doing this to him?

He kept his stoic expression and tried to piece together why this was bugging him hard more than this case. Surely, there had to be some fabrication to it yet, bumbling along was this thief and murder? He'd yet to see that but as they pulled up to the museum, reporters and a crowd had already flooded the entrance.

"Didn't expect this." Sebastian finally spoke and Joseph was inclined to agree. 

"We still have to go inside. Jesus, it's bad. Can I say, I told you so?" Alys chimed in happily and all that Joseph saw was a scrowl forming at the edges of Sebastian's lips.

"Your Intel was wrong." 

"I suppose so. I guess I didn't know this case as well as I thought. Did we really know this was coming? So soon at least?" 

Joseph listened as they all entered the crowd, shoving and pulling through and entering another crime scene, this time...

"Multiple homicides, detectives."

An officer approached, sounding very exhausted and well intentioned but could anyone really be all that in this gruesome situation?

"Eww, is that...a brain?" Alys asked bending down and almost touching the bodies. 

"Don't touch anything." Sebastian growled and Joseph almost had to step in. Jesus, no need for hostilities in this moment when they had to stick together and figure out why death was occuring so easily. The life of a detective.

Could this get worse with the torn up bodies everywhere including Mr. Matthews? 

Certainty, it could and did.


	7. Once A Long Time Ago

“What is a civilian doing here?”

“Kidman!” Joseph exclaimed a bit surprised to see the junior detective at this scene but Alys didn’t pay any heed to Kidman much except to mutter to herself. Was something recognizable to her?

“I’m helping with the investigation, because I know it best but now, I’m not so sure. I’m with Detective Oda and Castellanos.” Alys straightened up and put on her own stoic face.

Sebastian let his scowl deepen before interrupting everyone’s thought processes, but Joseph wasn’t thinking about the connection between now and Aly’s knowledge on this ‘thief’ but this new M.O wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before. Someone went on a crazed butchering spree at this museum for some reason, but Mr. Matthews was treated worse as he laid in his own blood but turning him around saw his face completely hacked a part.

Someone had a grudge and laid it on thick alas, Alys knew more than she was willing to divulge even on this case even if more had to die. Was that it? Joseph studied her objectivity, or at least seemed to through his glasses.

“I see. Sebastian,”

“Yes, Kidman?”

“This isn’t right…” Alys finally spoke but it wasn’t a whisper but indignation spewing to the perpetrator, whoever that happened to be at this point. The thief wasn’t out of the picture even with the cops swirling around, the crowd outside swarmed larger and wilder as if this was a circus. Why would the thief tell Alys differently unless she lied? Is that why she brought them here? Or did she have a hunch?

She did mention murders…after the fact to him and Sebastian.

Why withhold that fact to herself unless she was protecting the thief? Maybe she knew this thief? Or was it personal? Either way speculation wouldn’t yield any results like this as they had to really examine all the evidence because otherwise, how could they call themselves detectives? Him and Sebastian?

Kidman, too?

“This is the murders I’ve talked about; don’t you see? This won’t end here.” 

“What do you know?” Kidman asked suspiciously.

“She’s a freelance journalist and she’s been on this case for a while-” Joseph began talking but he hoped the worst wouldn’t be true.

“So, she says.” Sebastian interrupted thoroughly. “Stop allowing her to cloud your judgement, Joseph.” He snapped vehemently.

“What’s going on?” Kidman’s eyebrows raised slightly at the implication going around.

“N-Nothing.” Joseph answered meekly as if forced into submission. He couldn’t quite complain or hide the truth from anyone as he was already heavily involved and having her shelter with him for a bit, made the situation worse than before. Maybe he was allowing Alys to hinder his ability to think but that wasn’t his fault, he was very lonely after all and she was so pretty…yet quirky and determined. Maybe the cliched mysterious, too. Jesus, Sebastian was correct on that front, but couldn’t Joseph have something here? After all, Sebastian, totally terrific partner by the way just no doubt cheated on his wife with him, Joseph on a whim because they got into that argument about whatever it was.

_“You can’t keep doing this!”_

_Joseph heard himself speak enraged that Sebastian would continuously do this himself, maybe because his relationship with Myra lulled yet it wasn’t any excuse to engage into something so risky. Don’t be so serious, he’d say to Joseph, but here he was, Sebastian Castellanos kissing Joseph Oda with a forceful impassioned reply._

_“Do you think I’d let you slip away?” Sebastian gruffly replied roughly nibbling on Joseph’s upper lip afterwards not caring about consequences of any sort. All that was said and done was Joseph’s unbuttoned shirt and pants pulled over his ankles, yet, he couldn’t quite say no because he, too, felt something powerful stringing him along to Sebastian frequently._

_Seb…_

_Seb…_

“Joseph?”

“Alys? Where did everyone go?”

“I have to be honest with you but not here, not in front of everyone. I trust you a lot and that’s silly because I shouldn’t, I hardly know you, but I feel that you are trustworthy, and I care about you a lot. Funny how that happened in a short amount of time. Ha.”

Her hands to her chest and a solemn if melancholy gaze at him but the impulse to hold her was enough to end the suffering etched on her lips. Those same lips he kissed so recently.

“Alys…is this…?”

“Yes. It’s about this. I’ve been holding back on it but could I not?” She whispered trembling. “We’ll talk later.”

She brushed past him and he grasped her hand, and the sensation of wanting to remove his gloves came to him wholeheartedly, almost arousing him all over but the moment had to be closed and they’d both move on until later. Until much later.

“Seb?”

He entered the other exhibit halls and more mangled up corpses lined the rooms, but they were all carefully, if cautiously together but sometimes, there were just faceless museum staff soon, the motive had to be determined; would Alys be the one to break it? That’s all Joseph could stomach that someone he concerned himself with could and should be involved more to a series of homicides than he liked. Why did this have to keep occurring with him? He really **really **liked her. His marriage had to be torn a part because of work and his depression and now this? The end of a relationship before it even blossomed, before he even reached happiness, right?

“Seb!?”

“What’s that noise?” Kidman questioned but it wasn’t too obvious that shots were being fired off in the adjacent exhibit halls of Chinese artifacts of the Tang, Shang, and Song Dynasties but besides reading the plaques on the door frame, Joseph and Kidman ran on ward.

“SEBASTIAN!?”

“…Why are you so loud, J-Joseph?”

“Sebastian…how badly are your injured?” Kidman bent and dotted her hand across Sebastian’s chest, taking a hold of blood on her palms. Seriously, maybe not critically but enough to fucking hurt and have him grunt curses as if he was a sailor.

“Not enough to kill me.”

“You stay down, then.”

“No.”

“Kidman, he’s suicidal,”

“Joseph don’t say that. I have every reason to live.”

Yeah. Lily and Myra.

Maybe him? The way that Sebastian eyed him sent chills but pleasurable at the same time and while, Joseph stiffen up, Kidman was oblivious to the connection of passion between both detectives. Would there be a time to choose?

“Where’s that girl?”

A quicken sense of panic struck him and he found breathing harder and harder to accomplish, though his feet were the wings that carried him. His bones rattled inside, and frustration chewed through before finding Alys unconscious, in her own blood, barely breathing.

He held her up, soaking the blood to his chest.

“Joseph, you came…”

“Of course.”

“Is Seb-”

“He’s hurt, too, but you’re not any better.”

“That’s fine if I die-”

“NO! It isn’t.”

She lightly pinched Joseph’s arm before smiling brightly but it wasn’t over, nothing was fully over as more shots resounded throughout the hollow and dead building.

It wasn’t over.

Someone was here besides them.


	8. Anxiety

“Jesus Christ…”

Sebastian stood up from his position as Joseph returned carrying Alys, noting the lightness and ethereal aura around her as if she wasn’t quite human. Weird thought.

“Kidman, take care of the crowd out there.”

“You don’t need me still?”

“I need you out there taking care of that.” Sebastian grunted but under that gruff exterior was a gentleness that Joseph knew too well from being a partner for over many years. The cases and the nearness must have triggered intense sentiments in Sebastian that only Joseph could muster through, alone, now.

“He's here..." Alys muttered so only it caught Joseph's ear and like always, she was indeed being secretive about this thief now turned murderer. Why else would this be more interesting? 

"Who?"

"I know the thief." She weakly responded before taking whatever strength could be found and announced devastating news. "I know this thief, this murderer and I plan on killing him myself. Joseph, Sebastian and Kidman, I presume...I suggest leaving this to me. I'll find him and I'll..."

"Nonsense. You'll do no such thing." Sebastian spat. "Besides, you're no murderer for whatever reason, you hear me?"

Seb...

"What else do you know?" Kidman asked concerned this time around despite the short time of knowing Alys, as they all were especially Joseph, so why was Alys keen to kill this person? This thief, or was there a better name for this person? She certainly was spilling all she could at this point even Joseph wanted to protest this probing when she was quite injured like Seb. Both of them needed to take it easy and stop playing hero. 

"You have no idea what this person is capable of. I do and I'll..."

"You're in no condition and we won't allow it." 

"You don't understand Detective Castellanos! I don't give a fuck if you guys are detectives-cops, whatever. I'll kill you all...for interfering. I have to do this...why won't you let me!?" she sobbed almost flailing and hitting Joseph in the face but he held on strong against this show of determination to do the wrong thing. She had a reason to why this person had to be killed but being a detective meant saving those that didn't wish to be. 

"You guys are no fun at all. Seriously. Though, this is n-nice..." She cleared away any remaining tears and collapsed further into Joseph's arms before losing consciousness.

"We have to find out more about her. We need her. She's our key."

"I agree, Kidman." 

"Seb?" 

"Yes, Joseph?" 

"Should I keep...?"

"Keep her safe for now. Me and Kidman will investigate more."

"You're also in no condition to go on, but I can't stop my partner. Is it alright to leave you both?"

"Joseph, we'll be fine. Promise you that."

"Okay, Seb." 

Joseph pivoted quietly as his footsteps echoed against the polished floors, cold and desolate. Cold and lonesome. His thoughts were focused on Alys and the thinning of the crowd outside as police officers navigated Joseph through them. The ambulances were waiting and calmly if frantically conceding the thought that she'd die without this medical care and giving her up was difficult but pulling up and sitting next to her in that same ambulance; The medics worked on her and she opened her eyes, fluttering them close and open at every different intervals.

"Joseph...I..."

"It's fine." 

He laced his fingers through hers, and realized in that second that he loved her and losing her frightened him beyond belief, the belief without her.

_"Jeez, you sure are hungry."_

_"I haven't had a good meal in a while, seriously. This is some delicious burgers. Why haven't I heard of this place before? I like Krimson City, a lot. Maybe because..." _

_She stuffed a second cheeseburger into her mouth without chewing, inhaling as she went on and he just watched hopefully that she'd mention anything about the case._

"Alys, please..."

"I won't die...not without...or ever. Just stay, okay? I need you...I...l-lov-"

"Don't worry about it. I already know." 

Fingers crossed that Seb and Kidman could find the answers and Joseph could have a happy beginning. A happy beginning together with Alys.

What do about Seb, though?

He couldn't continue down that path any longer, not anymore, not with Alys as it wouldn't be fair nor right in the slightest. Tomorrow, he'd show his undying love and devotion, tomorrow or whenever she felt better.

Tomorrow the anxiety would pass and all would be right again...


	9. Bones

Joseph tucked himself into bed after returning home with Alys but having no word from Seb or Kidman from his phone. Shouldn't he have gone back to check on them? Sebastian was always rash even in the early days of detective work but upon reconciling his feelings, he laid besides the sleeping Alys and her light snores.

He should have gone back for his partner but Kidman was there. Kidman could reign in Sebastian if anything. Joseph had complete faith in junior detective Kidman.

The questions of Alys' outbursts of wanting revenge stuck to him and he took his ungloved hand and stroked her scarlet cheeks. She was flushed with a slight low grade fever which he surmised quickly by that touch. Though the realization of loving someone else struck him as odd and unique.

He had admitted and now was committed to his heart's over flowing spring of love for her. How could love at first sight exist still?

"Seb?"

Joseph put the cell to his ear, leaning over Alys, cautiously examining her state. He wouldn't leave quite yet but the good news of Seb's departure from the hospital sparked a bit of happiness but a tainted happiness.

Alys' eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up, nearly naked. He couldn't really undress her without a hard on or just feel embarrassed by it. 

"Joseph? What happened?"

"You're finally okay and I am guessing your fever broke." A quick slight of hand caressed her forehead before she caught it. 

"Oh."

"You're too cute. Does that mean we're....ya know...?"

"Do you want us to?"

"Of course! I love you, Joseph Oda!" She exclaimed kissing him slightly on his own redden cheeks. 

"Then should we?"

"I..I..never done that before."

He had experience for the both of them yet, he could feel the hesitation in her voice. Worry about the pain. Worry about the stretch. He wasn't too big but wide enough to satisfy her, maybe that was fine. 

He hovered over her, pinning her back down, picking at the buttoned up shirt and ripping it open, revealing her small and humble breasts and pink tip nipples. He savored with his tongue licking and sucking on those same nipples before pinching them already wet, too in his pants. His pre cum.

_Alys and Joseph_

_done by @rinji__ on instagram_

Jesus.

His selfish desires of wanting to be sucked and just fucking overpowered his instincts and he stripped her further down. 

She was smooth and smaller, too.

Probably tight inside.

God.

Unbuckling his pants and throwing his belt aside before holding his cock in his ungloved hand and guiding it to the entrance of her vagina. 

Jesus.

"Don't hurt me too much, now." 

"I'll be gentle with you, beloved."

"I..I..."

Taking a finger and using her wetness, began stretching before dipping the tip of his cock in. 

"How does it feel? Do you like that? Does it...?"

"Ahhhh...Joseph, please, I want more. Tease me more." 

Then with a moment, he rubbed that tip on the outside of her entrance before diving in fully and she orgasmed immediately, which only fueled the oncoming intensity of his own orgasm and cum.

Thrusting in and out, experiencing the command she was trying to assert which he thought so hot before, enjoying how constricted she was inside. He was her first and only.

He'd make sure of that.

She wildly pulled at his hair which only made him push and pull his cock harder in her and she orgasmed again.

"Beloved, does it feel good for you as for me?"

"Joseph, oh, Joseph, don't...stop."

"I won't ever. You're mine, beloved. You're mine. I won't let you go."

He slobbered pecks before sucking on her neck and leaving trails of hickies from the side to almost her shoulder.

"Just cum already,"

"If I do it inside, you'll become pregnant."

"I was screwed literally and figuratively by you after you did this without protection."

Shit 

He forgot.

"Then, I will." He answered whole heartedly and what he couldn't replace was knowing her face and words. 

Her actions at this point as she drew Joseph down to her chest with her heart thudding wildly and that connection wrapped around their hearts. A part of themselves.

They were together and exactly where they ought to be however finding each other in this madness. Such a long way from it all yet, he'd have it all within her without Seb interfering. With the fading memories of Seb. 

Goodbye to those memories.

They were home now.

She was. He was.

In the bones, it was felt.


	10. Fine

Sleeping muddled was Joseph Oda and the now, entrapped Alys in his hands, but in those moments, he felt that they were just a part of each other more like he had with Seb. He had to allow that to go even if it ached the worst of all relationships. His partner. His best friend. His man of honor at Seb's wedding and finally, the end of that when Sebastian crossed that line.

Just a long way from home.

But finding that home in Alys was the only way to erase the memories haunting Joseph, but if the case meant something more than he'd try harder. He'd be better about it than half assing it like this now. Where had this detective training gone to? Was it all part of the relationships stripping that away? He frowned but lightened up as Alys snuggled against him, arms outreached and him embracing it so wonderfully. She felt like home. 

She was a part of him now.

And he was that of her, and maybe, the fact he could have another child with their unprotected love making, maybe, then, he could rebuild that home with someone. A home so comforting. 

He was where he ought to be.

He wasn't privy to tears or anything emotional but he couldn't replace the hope that left him when Seb kissed him, when he didn't love him at all. Loneliness and sorrow made the combination so much more potent and toxic. Alys loved Joseph genuinely, but the fate of her remained to be seen.

Missing the words, he couldn't die now nor rest easy.

"Seb? What's wrong?" He picked up his cell again and tried to calm down the man that was losing all hope, too, as Joseph was finding his again. "Okay, I'll be there." 

"Beloved?" He muttered nuzzling her cheeks with small pecks of kisses, before dressing again in what he considered his official attire and the gloves came back on. "I'm going out to Seb's, if you need me, call me. I'll leave you my number here." 

Scribbling his number and gently placing it on the night table as Alys sleeplessly moved but it was clumsy yet endearing. 

"Joseph, remember what I told you?"

"Hmm?"

"Everything..."

"What's everything? Does it matter anymore?"

"It does. Listen, Joseph, I never meant to...fall in love with you or anyone for that matter. I just wanted to end the nightmare left in his wake. I wanted it to end." Tears ended up drenching her swollen cheeks and he didn't resist the urges to nurture and caress.

"I think I should come, too. I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Do you think you should...after this?"

"You're such a kind boyfriend, even lover." She beamed uncomfortably as the age of pain etched upon those cheekbones but as she dressed too, in her normal clothes of a red laced cloak underneath being a white long sleeve shirt, and tight waisted tuxedo pants, and she was set as she was before.

"I love you, that's why."

"Joseph Oda, you're too kind. Your love is so much." She bowed her head against his chest, circling her fingers on his chest, now admiring how handsome he probably looked in his detective get up. This was how he dressed but it was comfortable to hide from it all.

"We'll go together." 

Hands laced together marking themselves as an official couple, as walking out into the world was enough to announce that love could win. Love could make murders stop, and people become kinder and gentler. 

"Always."

The tears still streaked even when he smooched the exterior agony away, at least now, they could go and remark to the truth of this case, together, finally.


	11. Punch

"You got in way over your head, Joseph. I told you shouldn't but look at you. You know the rules so why break them now?" Sebastian began chewing out a flustered Joseph whom had set Alys outside Seb's office and awaited more reprimanding. 

It wasn't like Joseph to get involved with a witness of sorts yet here he had disregarded his partner and detective work all because he had to fall for her. All because he was lonely and just...

It was out of his character but sometimes, he couldn't help it. He had to be someone better and this wasn't it though maybe the mistake was allowing her to stay but her eyes were so expressive and held a certain melancholic nature that he couldn't help it. He was also a man before a detective as much as he hated reminding himself and had needs as much and besides, he genuinely loved her company as she brightened up around him. She had found something worth living for at least, he suspected so much.

"Leave it be, Sebastian. What's done is done. Did she mention anything about the murderer?"

Joseph had to guess that Seb's injuries prevented them from following further however reckless he could act on. 

"She hasn't other than a familiarity with them."

"We gathered that much. Is there more?"

"Kidman, she's outside...or right here."

Alys' head poked from the corner then out of sight as they gathered their eyes to that slight open door. 

"Belove-" 

Sebastian grunted annoyed. 

"You are loud, detective Castellanos." Alys remarked. "I'm here with Jojo, I mean, Joseph, to tell you all I know. The truth."

Kidman flinched a bit and Joseph felt that bit in his own body as he tried not to grasp Alys' hand as she entered swaying her short black hair and red laced cloak behind her. 

"I saw something I shouldn't have as you see, my father and mother were brilliant scientists, one in bioengineering and the other in psychology and biochemistry. From how this works, they were killed for their research on something...STEM, whatever that is...Jesus, seems like fiction, honestly." She cursed now upset and trying to hide her displeasure reliving this memory.

"I've heard of it. We've been in it." Sebastian replied quietly abandoning his gruffness and becoming calmer and gentle. 

"What? Joseph?"

Joseph tensed. 

"We have and barely survived. Alys, you have to be protected, right, Seb?" 

"Yes. I am sorr-"

"Don't feel sorry for me, Sebastian. Joseph can protect me just fine or I can do it. I can shoot a gun and...and..."

"It's not enough."

"It isn't, beloved. Do you have any other things to go on this research?"

"Yes. It's what I keep at all time with me." 

Pulling out a single string of gold from her neck and giving it to Joseph before burying her face in her palms, and he split it open by kissing those same palms.

"Don't be ashamed. It's okay." 

"Ahhh!" 

She blushed tilting her head away at Joseph's affection.

"Joseph," Sebastian grunted a bit before stepping between them both. "Can you keep her safe? You're involved and no doubt that this perpetrator will come back after he realizes what we know. And also, that locket..."

"I'll figure how to open it."

"Good luck. I've tried to." Alys muttered grabbing the locker back but Joseph held it up slightly examining it further. 

"Honeeeey." She cooed lightly and he frowned.

"I'll see what I can do, Seb."

"Good then. Any suspects?"

"None. I just figured this thief thing is a masquerade for the murdering. I think before at the museum was a message to us. You got hurt, didn't you, Alys?"

"Yes. I'm fine now. It wasn't serious enough."

"He'll try again." Kidman stated putting a finger on her belt holster. "Joseph, keep her safe and we'll look into this murder of her parents. I need your last name, Alys."

Last name?

"I am Alys Simon. My parents are of French descent and they were deaf. That's important because I believe it is a key to why they did this STEM research. No, I don't know sign language. I was young when they were murdered...so yeah."

Joseph laced his gloves fingers through hers as she was willing. 

"Deaf, huh?" Sebastian spoke for everyone. 

"Yeah. Anyhow, that's all I can summarize. I am sorry. I am sorry."

Turmoil and anguish etched on her lips before they fell and quivered with tears threatening to drop and lose herself in it.

Joseph couldn't do more than hear her sob in front of them, uncomfortably. 


	12. Love Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short interlude  
When a bored Alys discovers music  
Note: 🎶 indicates her singing <3  
Song: Love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez

Earbuds?

Eh?

What were these doing here in her belongings? Alys dug harder into her bag and came out with a music player and suddenly the thought came to her like a flash. What was on this music player? Maybe she should find out? What was the harm? After all, she was bored waiting for Joseph in the KCPD station, as he meant to get off soon and take her to eat some burgers. God, that sounded amazing but even more so with her boyfriend. Hehehe, she couldn't help but giggle at the wild thought of love entering her life but now entranced by the music player and with the boredom getting to her, she hooked the earbuds in and pressed played.

She knew this song!

🎶It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible🎶

The swaying began gradually as she sang, maybe not beautifully but she stood up and began dancing, grabbing a pen from the station desk, and pretending to be a popstar. God, what a life that could be if she believed in it enough.

Police officers began taking notice but it only was a small number but it prompted more boldness with her climbing the front desk and swaying and singing loudly more so, with her now on her knees grabbing and snatching a poor police officer. 

🎶A centerfold, a miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat...🎶

Her face close to the poor police officer and licking his cheek, almost feeling the heat between her legs, as if imagining Joseph making love to her, and losing herself to the music. It was resonating through the station and now, she had a large audience and this only fueled her further; ego wise, anyhow.

🎶Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free, I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are, and I want you to know baby🎶

Crawling and pulling down the straps of her dress and nearly revealing her pink bra to the point of more stares, but how long? Maybe until the song was over? Embracing her breasts and hungrily caressing, showing their shape, hungry like a wolf. Hungry for love. Then springing up from the point and grinding against the same police officer, pushing and pulling him, her heart set on Joseph and thinking she saw his face and felt his warmth.

The doors of the detectives' offices opened and soon, she thought she noticed Joseph, Kidman and Sebastian coming out, and being incredibly shocked at such provocative behavior. Just fun, honestly. Harmless. 

🎶...I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat🎶

With the song ending's coming up, she struck a pose and transformed by the clapping after all, the energy flowing brilliantly and beautifully but all the three detectives weren't amused and Joseph's face was hidden in embarrassment and he pulled her down immediately, running out of the station with her. At least she made a mark, here. 

"What the fuck." 

She heard Sebastian say at the end.


	13. Tried

Joseph snuggled against the already wide eyed Alys and her barely conscious words yet, he worried more about the information that had been provided and the star locket that remained sealed. She might have fallen from the sky mysteriously than this. 

Than this.

Why had this been overlooked? 

He glanced at the locket on the night stand and struggled to take more meanings into it. It was pink and brilliantly shiny though, it matched perfectly with Alys and all she encompassed. What was inside? Coordinates to STEM? 

He frowned again, impossible to surplant the doubt welling inside although he believed in her story about her deaf parents and their murder. What was up with this head throbbing inducing case?

It was all a stage, play of sorts for some artist to create any kind of masterpiece that they desired and this thief story wasn't a thief but a murderer.

She yanked at his boxers underneath the covers and all he did was yelp and guide her fingers at the base of his cock. 

Goddamn it.

"Ahhh...so big...and..."

"All for you."

"Joseph, come on," she paused lightly before bowing her head underneath and glancing back out and striding on top of him fully, in control yet confident in any abilities she may possess. "I love you, don't you know? I may not understand it all but...I want to be with you for as long as possible."

"Then forever. Then the rest of our lives."

"That sounds like marriage to me." 

"Maybe a bit too soon but heading to that direction."

She quickly dismounted and rested her cheek to his inhaling exhaling chest with him afterwards stealing kisses from those lips. 

"Answer me this, what's going on with you and Sebastian?"

Joseph couldn't find an answer suitable as he longed a bit strangely for those chapped and thick lips on his, but his heart certainly wasn't in sync with right now and Alys. Seb had a family and she was his heart now. She and Joseph had a future ahead of them, not with carnal pleasures of his partner. It would be a waste of energy and time. Time and heartache.

"Do you want me to call up him and ask?"

"Wait-no!"

"I am teasing, too." 

"Terrible, terrible, Joseph Oda." 

"Come here, now." 

He enveloped her fully with the weight of his body and overpowered, if, gently, her feigned struggle. She giggled at his display of dominance and with any luck and precision, he started making love to her again, caught up in his own confused feelings. Torn between Seb's familiarity and Alys' novelty.

After he came inside and dragged her to the shower with him as she clung to him sweetly and lovingly, he still felt uncertain what to really do. 

What uncertainty followed them all. 

They dressed casually and soon, he was on the phone with Sebastian arranging a home visit with his partner of many years. He hadn't visited Myra and Lily in a while...

His own daughter hadn't called either and sooner or later, they'd have to see each other, too and meet Alys in the process of she stayed in his life longer than this case. 

He'd call his daughter later and after finishing that thought, they were out the door and driving to Sebastian's modest home for a detective with the KPD. He was happy at least with his little family and that mattered most of all. 

"Oh, hello, Joseph and this must be Alys." Myra instantly greeted them before showing them in but he felt sudden regret. 

Sebastian was holding little Lily in his arms before grinning slightly at the nervous Joseph and entertained Alys. 

"So, you're on a big case, I hear."

"Yeah! It's pretty exciting and dangerous with bullets flying and murder ...sorry about that. I get a bit excited on things like these." Alys chided herself faintly, but Joseph squeezed her hand.

"Tell me about yourself, Alys." Myra gestured.

"I'm 20," 

Joseph jumped and realized how much younger she was to his 33 years old. 

How interesting.

"Freelance journalist for The Krimson Post and advisor to these two fine detectives." 

Three.

Kidman included.


	14. Frown

Joseph's own affection towards Alys doubled after the visit somehow and he found her naked in bed, again and he couldn't resist the urges to kiss and make love to her, again.

His appetite for sexual intercourse was at some level normal and disturbing at how he frequently desired it. Maybe it was her fault?

"You are silly, Joseph. I see you creeping there..."

"Alys, I think I may have a question for you."

"Question?"

"It's too soon, isn't it?" He talked out loud and she yanked him by the collar, and pecked at his lips, ruffling her fingers through his hair and pulling them out of place. "Alys, this locket and you...do you still not like Sebastian or Kidman?"

"Why'd you ask? I mean, seeing Sebastian's tongue down my boyfriend's throat hurts a lot. Even a dummy can see why I don't like him. Plus he's rash and crass...and I swear to god that if he tries that on you again in his home, behind his wife's back, I'll kill him."

Of course. Seb did get a kiss in when Myra and Alys left briefly to the kitchen...

_"Seb, no." Joseph harshly whispered but Sebastian held on tight. "I can't do this anymore. You have Myra and me, Alys-"_

_"Forget her."_

_"I love her, though. I gave her everything-"_

_"Choosing an unknown woman that lies over someone you trust. Joseph, wake up."_

_"I can't."_

_Honesty._

_Sebastian kissed harder and Joseph struggled a bit but heading their way was the girls by the sounds of their voices echoing closely._

_Joseph shoved off as he saw the platinum blonde hair Bob up and down into view. Alys._

_How much has she seen? If anything?_

Joseph embraced her snuggly before burying his head on her shoulder as hot tears erupted and he tried to calm her shuddering and crying. 

He didn't cry but a sadness and an ache cracked in him and he had to assure through mini smooches that he loved her only. 

"Be honest with me, who or what do you want?"

"You. I want you."

His tongue thrust out and met hers roughly as his body molded into the depths of his despair and love. Love she gave so wonderfully.

"If you want Sebastian, break up with me. I can spare the heartache-"

"No, no. I want nothing like that."

"Then stop it."

He nodded for it was all screwing up his head and he couldn't decide what it meant honestly. What was it anyhow? He couldn't begin to say no to Seb but it needed or else, Joseph would watch the only functional relationship he had wither.

She brushed her face clean of the droplets and grabbed at his pants, coupling the outline, the erection. He didn't object, in fact, helped her reach the destination by unbuckling and unbuttoning both pants and belt, his underwear falling swiftly after.

"Hmmm...ahhh..." Joseph found himself moaning a bit as she took his cock fully in her mouth, lashing her tongue around the tip. He shoved her head further down, and she bobbed up and down and all he could do was almost collapse on his knees.

"Alys, Alys, Alys, I love you so much."

"You're so naughty, Joseph Oda. I love that about you. So nice and gentleman like then a dirty pervert. We all have needs, I guess."

He took his cock from her and gestured to the bed, again which she decided to get on all fours at the edge of the bed and he answered that rapidly with a push and shove inside her. 

Taking her breasts in his hands, he squeezed and pinched them as he fucked her from behind. Though, this at the moment was enough to silence those many Sebastian thoughts and why else would Joseph evolve to this?

Still, focusing on her, he caught some strands of her hair and pulled though a ghastly moan erupted from her, her meek voice was heard, 

"Pull harder. Fuck me harder. I don't wanna be able to walk after this."

Such a lovely request and he did, thrusting motions became frequent enough that he turned her over with a brief interlude and got her from the front, bending her legs onto him.

"Oh, beloved, I am going to cum..."

"Do it. Do it." She urged and he did, the sensation of it flowing through and the orgasm that left his mouth as he clamped down his lips back on hers, finally emptying all he could into it and slipping out. 

No time for rest though as he bundled her in his arms and carried her to the shower where she barely stood up, and the warmth kept them together. She was much smaller than him in every way including her hands which he caressed so openly. At this point, he'd given all he did to her so why wouldn't she be his wife now?

He pressed her into him and allowed the warmth get overly hot.

This wasn't the place nor time for any grand proposals but he had to ask for curiosity sake.

"If I asked now, would you accept it?"

Her eyes dimmed then lit up. 

"Of course. I don't care about anything anymore, this case or anyone but you, Joseph. I never considered it but I would love for it to be happen."

Sweet but disturbing on the level of contentment when a killer was on the loose and STEM was involved. Maybe they needed less time with each other? No, it would tear him worse up, but she had to have priorities.

"We'll solve it together. Alys, beloved, don't forget what drove you to me."

"Of course, Joseph."

He couldn't get more as her light snores erupted in his ear as he was bent down. She was sleeping and for that, the shower ended and he laid her back down with a towel wrapped around and tried to relax even if the locket beckoned him.

"Hmm...I wonder if I do this then if so,"

A hand on the locker, despite his wetness, had him fidgeting with it.

Why was it so difficult to ascertain?

Surely with patience, he thought he cracked open the locket only to figure how much it toyed with him.

Soon, the mysteries would be there with him. 

Soon, after more pressing and feeling, he really did believe that the locket opened and opened it did.

The inside of the locket had a family portrait but it felt vintage and even worse, words were scrawled on the opening. 

A name.

A name only.

MOBIUS


	15. First Love

Puzzled and abandoned by the agony left in Joseph, he saw the sleeping Alys in a different view with the opening of the locket, and the name he didn't quite recognize. What was the deal with STEM and her parents being deaf? What was the purpose of STEM, anyhow? 

With nothing to say for the first time, he knew that there was more that she couldn't reveal but if the locket was this easy...did it mean that she already looked inside? Why did she continue lying to him? To them? Didn't she know that he'd help her but maybe that's how she survived so long, the life she knew and lived to the fullest. Couldn't she try to trust him? 

After all, he was giving his heart and body to her but he guessed that old habits died hard and he'd show her that she didn't have to be afraid any longer. 

"Joseph?"

"Yes, beloved?"

"Ah, will you come back to bed?"

"Not right now." 

"Oh. Is something the matter?"

He shook the locket before returning his gaze back to her, and being transfixed on her subtle behavior and maybe beauty? Possibly. Though the locket belonged to the KPD now. 

His phone rang at that moment and so with a hand down, he grabbed it and heard Seb's garble voice on the other end.

"What? I can't-Seb, listen to me, I think I solved it. Yes? Okay. Let's meet back at the station and I'll bring Alys, too."

Hanging up, he gestured to her smoothly and she dressed in her normal attire, and she stood there unassuming and maybe fearful of what was happening. He could sense that her body shook with some anticipation.

"I can't go with you."

"Beloved-"

"No! I can't anymore, Joseph." Her voice was low and he hoped that he wasn't experiencing a break up although it felt like she wasn't leaving; she couldn't go anymore and rely on anyone but that wasn't the case. She didn't have to keep pretending to be strong willed when all she desired to cry it all out. Who wouldn't with such a past? He was fairly happy in his own childhood but that meant nothing when all he did was side step his own decisions. 

"You don't have to anymore. I'm not your enemy." 

"Seb's right, Joseph. This thing, we're doing is clouding your judgement, maybe it's best we just...no, I don't want that at all. I just want to be with you so why is this so difficult to put?" 

"No. I know what's clearer now with you, Alys." 

"Oh, Joseph." She framed her hands around his glasses and gently tugged them off his face and into her hands where she examined them before returning them. "I shouldn't have came-now you don't trust me, I don't blame you at all." 

"It doesn't matter what your reasons are; we'll get through this and we'll be all right in the end." 

"You're really the sweetest and I couldn't have loved a better man, I couldn't have, but now, I gotta disappear." 

"No! I won't lose you this time-"

He blocked the way with not only an arm but his whole body and she didn't dare resist. Maybe, maybe he couldn't persuade her better? 

"Joseph!" She screamed as a bullet struck her shoulder and he wasn't sure what it was intended for but there at the smoking gun was Sebastian and Kidman. What was going on? Why were they shooting at Alys? Or at Joseph?

"Seb!" 

"Stand back, detective. She's not who she seems like. She's part of MOBIUS and she killed her parents, not this thief...we already caught him...or at least know who he is." Kidman declared aiming the gun fully front but Joseph stood firmly in his spot. What?

"I don't understand?" Alys whispered. "I never did any of those things!" She cried as blood streamed and soaked her white blouse underneath, the red of it overpowering her own red cloak and her throwing it aside. "You're a liar, Juli Kidman! You're part of them, too, don't you know?"

"Kidman?" Sebastian sounded perplexed. 

"She's lying."

"Someone is lying and it isn't me, lady. Besides, it wasn't purposeful at all. MOBIUS threatened us, threatened my parents and I, I was 10, and remember it better than any other day except when meeting Joseph, but the point remains, it wasn't me. It was them that shot my parents and me trying to save them. I woke up in the psych ward months later though my lucidity wasn't all there, I escaped from it. Framed as a child for an accident and it was all swept up." 

She whined collapsing to one knee and reaching out for Joseph, whom, gladly took that hand, and shielded her from more oncoming bullets from Kidman. Why was Sebastian not doing a damn thing? Could Joseph call out to the man that once held him, too? That made love to him and still pinned for? Even a damn unguarded moment? 

"Seb, do you agree with all of this!?"

"I do, Joseph. Please move. We have to take her into custody-"

"I can't let you do that, partner." Joseph calmly if stoically processed any ways to get out of his place in a normal fashion or abnormal way that didn't require too much for Alys but they'd be on the run for sure. How in the hell did they get in here? And why hadn't he heard a damn thing? "Besides, if I meant anything to you, you'd reconsider it."

"What?" Kidman's own stoicism broke and Sebastian grunted, now deeply annoyed but pressured by Joseph.

"Don't you know but Seb and I were...together. We did things that I'm not proud of but I still care about him. He felt the same way then and I bet now, too, so please, Seb, reconsider this entirely. I've been your partner for years and now," 

"Joseph,"

"It's true. Kidman, you're least known by us. Are you sure it's not you we should be after?"

"Don't patronize me, Detective Oda." 

"I figured that much, besides, spending time with her, and being with her, and that locket, she was happy once with her family and besides, I believe her more. She may have lied but she had no choice. Who could she trust? Not us, cops."

"Joseph, stop being so trusting of her." Kidman spat. 

"I love her, can you blame me why my mind goes out the window when I'm with her. You feel the same, Seb with Myra?"

"Joseph." Alys started going pale, and panted heavily.

"Beloved, I'll get this straightened out, I promise and, trust me on this, Sebastian." 

"Joseph...I think I should before I lose..."

He scooped her up and prepared to meet his own pain through the bullets that Kidman would put in him but if it meant, meant trusting what his heart gave on believing, then he'd do it besides he'd seen what she was capable of. What her love meant even now.

Now, how was this going to play? 

How would this end?


	16. Eternity

"It's all right if you don't wanna tell me anymore." Joseph said to Alys quietly, becoming quite winded but holding her was the only way it could be but Kidman and Seb weren't letting up. Was Joseph's attempts in vain? Would he get through to Sebastian more? Or was jealously playing a large part in this act? And Alys was losing blood and consciousness that he couldn't fathom or wish to believe, yet he'd break through with a stretch of his legs and they'd stay still, but this dance wouldn't continue. 

"Check her head, you'll see where the chip is..."

"Chip?" Sebastian questioned and Kidman for a moment floundered but posing and poised with the gun in front and the threat of death looming, Joseph felt no real fear. No real terrifying realization or flash of life before him, just this moment. 

"YES! Dammit, Sebastian!" Joseph finding some courage in him, charged forward with no thoughts but to save Alys and her limping and growing cold. "At least take her to the hospital. Arrest her later or whatever, but don't allow her to die for everything goes with her, including me." 

"Joseph!" 

He heard Seb's and Alys' voices ringing in ward and all Joseph could do was perish with the only one that truly understood him at this point, that was willing to get the help needed. Sebastian kept pushing his partner away with so called antics and now, Joseph's life felt hollow. 

"GODDAMMIT, SEB!" Tears actually flying off his cheeks even if nothing audible came from him; but these tears? What did they mean in the later stages? Where were they coming from? "Stop being an ass, I care about you both, just not like this. Not to kill us both." 

"Kidman, it was under my assumption that we'd arrest her at the station, not this charade. Let's just-"

"Let her die."

Sebastian's gun glued itself to the back of her head. 

"Joseph, take Alys to the hospital. I'll handle this."

It wasn't any time like now to move and like lightning, the bullets whizzed by Joseph's head and feet as Kidman and Seb entered a fierce gun fight, but not withstanding, Joseph hoped to see Seb again. Just hoped. 

Alys sat up as Joseph brushed kisses down the side of her neck where the hickies were fading, and she slid down in the bed free from any handcuffs.

"Joseph, you've been crying." 

"Only for you."

"Ow, that stings." She cried as her delicate finger pressed her shoulder slightly but at least color had returned. She was still okay but what of Seb? Kidman? Joseph's career at the KCPD? He lost it all, didn't he at a very inaccurate moment, no, he hadn't.

"The doctor also had some other news..."

"Other news?"

"You're pregnant. Not surprisingly." Joseph's hands traced down to her stomach. 

"Well, yeaaaah."

She smiled grabbing his hands closely to her thudding heart. Though he swore he heard it being his fault even if he raised an eye or two at her low insult. He found it endearing, actually.

"I was wondering how long it would take."

"Joseph!" She half laughed and reprimanded but even if this moment was okay, didn't mean that Sebastian wasn't just that or Kidman. Why was he worrying over that now?

He frowned deeply and she stopped any left over merriment. 

"I don't know what to say other than I am sorry, for the lies, the deception, all this."

"You had every right."

"There's more but, I don't have the strength."

"Rest. Please."

"We have to go into STEM or at least destroy it. That locket had coordinates to where it is."

Where had the locket gone?

In that madness?

Oh yes, on her.

Right?

"Rest for now."

He stood up but a flicker of her wrists came her mighty grip. 

"Joseph, I'm not married to you, though it would be nice, but I consider you more than just a boyfriend at this point and I think, you, too feel the same."

"Then consider my marriage proposal after all this is done. Rest. Connelly is outside and so is the rest of the force, I must get back to Seb. He saved your life."

"You loved him, didn't you?"

"I don't know about that but it was something." Joseph finally admitted but to his surprise, Alys wasn't jealous yet understanding. 

"We'll talk more about Seb later, okay? I love you."

"Beloved," Joseph couldn't quit find the words. "I love you too, and our child. Now rest." 

Putting a hand to the door and releasing from Alys' loosen grip, he left. He had more to protect than ever. 

First, could he call Sebastian? He dialed Seb's number and got a dial tone then tried a second time and finally got a gruff voice on the other end alleviating Joseph immensely.

Putting his cell on speakerphone.

"Joseph, Kidman is gone but wounded. I'm fine."

More relief.

"Meet me up at the station?"

"That I can do."

Click. 


	17. Silent Choosing

Sebastian waited for Joseph's timed and messy arrival, but before anything got started, or could, Joseph separated himself distance wise in the office.

"I have bad news."

"I know that Kidman is gone."

"Worse."

Scattered on the desk were newspaper clippings and articles about the Simon scientists and their death located right in Krimson City, but what intrigued Joseph more was the news of their daughter Alys, dying, too. 

"Then..."

"Joseph, that isn't Alys. She died a few years ago and she's a young girl, not a 20 year old."

His hands shook. 

Then who...who...was she? 

"Joseph--Kidman, though a spy, was right. The 'Alys' we know isn't the same as this child. Something else is off. Look here."

More articles on the scientists, more elaborate doings on their part. 

Nothing radical but, in the end, Joseph realized the sad truth that he didn't care anymore but Seb did. Fucking Seb did.

"Seb, I can't, anymore. Regardless of who she is or believes to be, she is my Alys and she's pregnant. I cannot and will not abandon her."

"Joseph, fuck."

"I know, Seb. I am bound by more than duty to her and you know that. Regardless, let's drop this for now. I have to go back to the hospital."

Sebastian's face for a moment was in utter discontent and then shock that Joseph would give every ounce of the truth up. The truth if revealed, hurt someone he cared about but at the same time, if she knew, she'd be in trouble.

She'd run away.

Joseph was indeed fucked, indeed caught between a rock and a hard place in knowing that he was haunted by the knowledge of the truth.

The truth was a bitch. 


	18. Character Profiles

_Sebastian, Alys, and Joseph_

_done by @lmao.what.even on instagram_

**Name:** Sebastian Castellanos

**Age**: 38

**Height:** 6'0"

**Summary**: Gruff, rough but as a seasoned detective, he does care about his family and his partner Joseph Oda, maybe a bit too much.

**Name:** Alys Simon (???)

**Age:** 20

**Height:** 5'3"

**Summary: **Quirky, sexual, and quite unique in appearance and behavior as it all boils down to a traumatic past.

**Name:** Joseph Oda

**Age:** 33

**Height**: 5'9"

**Summary**: Meticulous, steadfast and passive in all he does, he does have a certain kindness and compassion to him; He is just too hard on himself.


	19. Patience

Days tumbled into weeks and weeks became bitter freezing months and months, did it take for Alys' belly to swell with growth. Joseph watched all cautious and steady even if the truth made him a bit distance but closing the gap was their intimacy as it continued, as he was still so gentle and calm during these sessions. 

His workload wasn't quite heavy and Kidman's disappearance wasn't documented too well until reports piled up spotting her and Seb persisted and pestered Joseph to speak the undying truth. The truth he was willing to forgo. The truth he was averting from her eyes even if she didn't realize but the whole pregnancy kept her mind off the locket and the case as it went cold. It died. The embers slowly fading and the warmth no longer a divine intervention.

He found her, after work, one evening, outside on a chair and embracing the sunlight with her eyes shut and outgrowing hair. Her hands piercing the very sunset sky, as wind blew through and ruffled her summer dress. She'd caught a cold out like this but she didn't seem worried.

"Joseph, you're home finally. I'm no cook by any means, so I ordered Chinese-I hope you liked what I ordered as I can never remember it fully. I've been thinking a lot about things...this past case and my appearance here and don't think I've not noticed. You're worried about something severely."

"Beloved?"

"I've noticed it for awhile...outside of you know what, still, it hurts a lot that you're holding back from me. It wasn't easy, was it? Joseph, listen to me, whatever it is..."

"It's about you." Holding back wasn't his strong suit but it came rushing out from his mouth as he didn't move further from where he was at; His own heart thudding and pounding at the knowledge, the forbidden kind that could break them but did she really have it in her to listen too?

"I know already. I know already." Tears brimming on the edge of her fluttering eyelashes and cascading like it had to be a proof of her life, her own thankfulness to be here in this position. "I talked to Sebastian a few week ago-oh, Lily and Myra say that they miss you, regardless, you don't have to hold it together for me anymore. I want to find STEM and find out who I really am."

He froze.

"Whoever I am, it doesn't discount how valid my feelings are. How my heart beats, how I feel when I'm around you." 

"Beloved-"

"Call me Alys or not, I don't care but I do care that you shouldn't have to be burden with my own past. It isn't right."

"I didn't want to lose you to that-"

"--despair. I know, Joseph. I can't think of myself anymore, can I?" Patting her overstretched stomach and beaming softly, almost as warm as the sun before turning to him. "I love you and the little one I haven't met quite yet. I have to be stronger than this, and for that, I asked Sebastian to help me."

"What did he say?"

"Yes. Soon, we'll embark because I still have the locket."

"You're going?"

"Yes. I'll be careful as long as you and Sebastian protect me."

Still so reckless indeed, her own odd behavior of laughing till she snorted up her drink, or just had a coughing fit, wanted to break free but somehow, this was motherly, beautiful and one he could admire. 

If he ever needed a proof of a life, this was one.


	20. Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons I have for the cast  
Part 1  
Don't know if I'll do more
> 
> Depends on if anyone likes it.

**Joseph Oda**

  * Is definitely a gentleman outside the bedroom but a freak in the sheets as they say. 
  * Is adorable in the way he cares and worries about everyone he loves
  * Willing to go beyond the duty for Sebastian and whomever is in danger
  * Dating him brings out the worst and best out of him because he doesn't know how to act with his S/O in this case Alys
  * Always full of self doubt and needs reassuring. Loves to collect old detective novels before guessing the killer at the end of them.
  * Not afraid to be bad ass in times of perilous situations and his side arm isn't for show, either. He definitely knows how to use it. Don't wanna be at that other end.
  * Team player all the way when it comes to sex or at work. 
  * He's a gentle lover by nature but can get caught up in his own pinning and lustful nature but he never forgets the comfort of the second party.
  * Reluctant to ruin a good friendship for a relationship.
  * Married once, divorced once and more experience with women more than men but could be bi

**Sebastian Castellanos**

  * May be gruff but a big softie for his family and friends especially Myra, Lily and Joseph.
  * Loves to cuddle, the end but he sometimes forget his own strength and can hurt the second party
  * Is torn between loving Joseph and Myra. 
  * Dotes on his daughter Lily, too much to the point of spoiling her 
  * Sex is very therapeutic for him as he can cry during it about how good it is.
  * Very scarred about his job and cynical by nature
  * Doesn't trust in liars and deception
  * Super big cuddler, loves popcorn and date nights at home.
  * Smokes too much so Myra helps him quit by ways of 'incentives.'

**Alys Simon**

  * Doesn't mind being sub when it comes to her partners' needs but can definitely be dom if wanted.
  * She plays on the idea of mystery about her life to the point of imagining living in a detective novel.
  * She loves the idea of motherhood as it connects with nature and marriage isn't for her despite pressuring herself to accept that outcome.
  * Weird and a bit quirky in her consumption patterns. Boasts about eating more than 15 hamburgers in one sitting. Best personal record. Entered a food eating contest and ended up with 4th place which disappointed her.
  * Always trying to undermine people but very firm and honest in who she is.
  * She loves the idea of dating a cop or worse a librarian (don't ask).
  * Sex is very visceral with her and she enjoys it too much to the point of being accused as a nymphomaniac. She isn't but sex feels good. Too good.
  * Has a weakness for men in glasses. Good thing that Joseph wears them. 

**Juli Kidman**

  * Wears heels and isn't afraid to kick some criminal in the face with them. Bowwowow motherfucker
  * Admits that being a junior detective can suck but trusts or maybe distrusts those in position ahead of her.
  * Loves to role play prison guard and prison commissioner. Loves the power dynamics and imbalances of that specific role play.
  * Doesn't care much for Sebastian as she feels that he is and can be a liability with his bad habits and emotional outbursts. Doesn't care for those overall emotional.
  * Is a Dom for a good reason. 


	21. Ties The Bind Part 1

"Don't you dare!" Alys screamed as the crazed man now identifying as Stefano, aka the thief as she knew him, the man responsible for the murders, right (?) launched a knife at the unconscious detective's throat. "Leave my Joseph alone!" Tears were now vanishing and spraying beneath her cheeks and slipped on to her palms, her closed heart thudding away.

Stefano took the knife away and instead playfully and gleefully paraded across his own throat before throwing it across from her.

"Wh What do you want?"

"Give me the locket." 

"I I lost it. I am sorry..."

She did try to creep over to the bloodied Joseph Oda, still closed eyed, and touch his hand, even briefly to see how he truly was. God. How in the fuck did this all happen? 

It just took 24 hours for this to spiral...didn't it? 

..

..

**24 Hours Earlier**

"We finally have a lead." Sebastian spoke finally throwing the papers on Joseph's desk. 

"Do we?" Eyebrows raised and fingers laced together. "Is it still about Alys?"

Suspicion.

Sebastian grunted in annoyance. 

"Yes. There's more to the story, it seems. The daughter's body was never recovered. Possibly falsified."

"You mean that there is a possibility of Alys being who she says she is?"

"Yes and no. And also, Kidman's been spotted around here with a strange man." 

"Strange man?" 

Damn. Joseph took a large sip of his coffee and this morning was all right too but if this proved Alys' story then...he wouldn't dare disavow it.

"He's been identified as one, Stefano Valentini,a local artist, a provocative one at that. Made a scene in that same museum we were last month or so ago."

"It's been that long?"

"How's Alys and the baby?"

Joseph had forgotten that his marriage was only a month old on this date and that Alys was nearly a few months pregnant and the baby's name and gender already set upon, yet it felt unimportant, but Seb was determined, wasn't he?

"Fine. Regardless, is that all you've managed to find?"

"No. The name Mobius doesn't come up at all, though it either could be a name of an organization or something else entirely. Whatever it is, they don't want to be found."

"They?" Joseph put his coffee squarely down and focused heavily on Sebastian.

"Remember Alys saying something about checking Kidman's head? I don't understand it though she did say she was part of Mobius, so maybe it is an organization, however small or large, we don't know."

"I check Alys' head all the time, though this is driving me mad. Seb, why are you-"

Another musty kiss. 

Another scrambling of riled emotions. 

Fuck.

Joseph pushed back, heavily strained and enraged this time. No way was Sebastian taking advantage of him.

"You can't ever do that again."

Gripping the very fine edges of the desk, Joseph stood up to the jealously raging in Sebastian and knew that there was a mistake in this.

"That damn girl will get you killed, Joseph!"

There he had admitted it.

"Why can't you let me move on, Seb!? You already helped ruin my first marriage, so why can't I...I...have something for myself."

"Joseph-"

"No, Seb. I stayed as your partner for as long as I could. I'm calling Myra and letting her know everything. If you plan on ruining my life again, yours ought to go too."

Joseph felt himself collapse.

Fists were raised and this was where he lacked in prowess, the physical aspect of this pain, the subtleness of punching.

"Don't you dare!"

"So, it's alright to do that to me? You agonize me, Sebastian. I loved you, I loved you and now, wanna get over you."

Tears springing over the heartbreak of emotion and them, both refusing to allow this to slip away. 

"Joseph, my partner, my-"

"Don't start."

Quivering, Joseph couldn't do more than stand up and shakily it was done, but the tricks were there. There was no showing any hand except for throwing it all down.

"How could I?"

"No, Seb. You're wrong so, just stop."

"I can't."

"Is hurting Myra and Lily worth this? Am I worth this?"

"Yes."

So it was told and without hesitation, where had his partner gone to? Why had he allowed Sebastian to do as he pleased as long as he did? 

"You can't be serious."

"I love you, Joseph."

"No. I told you-"

"You want this too."

And like that, Joseph surrendered, but as his glasses came back on to his face, he realized that they weren't alone. Alys frozen with fear and partial shock, opened her lips slightly. 

"Let's go home, Joseph."

Her hands reaching over her swollen belly and what he did to her, what he always did to people. What now? How long had she'd been here?

"Alys, I cannot love anyone."

"You're terrible in hating me, Detective Castellanos." She vehemently spat. "I already told Myra everything. She's known for months now and that's why you are both are getting a divorce, aren't you?"

Sebastian went stone faced.

"Seb?" 

"ISN'T THAT RIGHT DETECTIVE CASTELLANOS!?" 

Shedding no more tears, Joseph wanted to convey his gratitude to Alys, but, he held back when her sharp gray eyes snapped on him. What scathing thing did she happen to know? Did she do her own research, as well?

She softened immediately, hands still out.

"Joseph, honey, let's go home. This isn't the right time for any of this. Not at all."

Palm to open palm, he became sturdier and did his honorable best to not spit back at Sebastian, but it was Joseph's fault. He allowed this sex to morph into feelings he couldn't contain. 

Not anymore.

Leaving Sebastian to his own festering wounds, Joseph crumpled into his car astonished by Alys' tenacity and courage.

He couldn't speak.

He wouldn't.

A tiny peck of assurance by her led his eyes adjusting to the glow around her head. What?

What was he seeing now?

Shaking his head and reopening his eyes, the glow vanished. 

"Alys-"

"Joseph, don't worry about it." She smiled warmly at him.

"About Myra and Seb,"

"We'll all figure out some arrangement."

"Arrangement?"

"Yes. We have more pressing matters to address. We know the last location of Stefano and Kidman, but it's a trap, no doubt which I know..."

"Wait up, has someone been helping you on this?"

"Myra has a bit and from my own investigation on the both of them plus listening to Sebastian prattle on about who Stefano is."

Joseph couldn't fathom how the processes in Alys' brain continually went off, but this wasn't the moment to concern themselves with. He leaned in forward, unbuttoning her white blouse revealing her bare breasts.

"H-Hey!" 

She shut it quickly and let the drive home soothe them both.

Time just stood still as they cuddled up against one another in the bed, hands never being untouched.


	22. Ties That Bind Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated.  
Short chapter but I have more planned :3

"Joseph?"

A voice.

A hand.

A hand overreaching and finally connecting to his limp one that he kept to his chest but what the hell? What the hell was going on? Where was he? Where was anything in this blackness? His eyes shut then reopened and the world blinked back into existence. 

His finger tips drummed on his desk as annoyance passed over his lips but it was later than he had anticipated. Later than he desired and yet work wasn't going so swimmingly, in fact it all stalled and that was the worst of it but his gaze came up as he saw her in front.

"Alys?"

"I brought you lunch." She was holding out a tightly tied box placing if further down on his desk by his hands, and smiling cheerfully. "Well, actually it would be dinner, right? And before you say anything, Sebastian helped me with this."

Joseph's mouth formed a word but quickly shut as if to silence the meandering thoughts present. Seb did that? Seb actually could cook? Or maybe Joseph was too worried elsewhere on this subject?

"Of course, you're worried. I don't like leaving you at home alone-"

"I visit Myra when I can and Sebastian has been civil with me." She stated suddenly as if rousing him.

"Regardless, I'm done for the night and we can go home together." He reached and grabbed his coat before taking her hand and shuffling through the vacant police department but it was even worse by the time that they entered into the streets and into his car and silence didn't like friends, Joseph was coming to find out. He tried to smile but again, it felt strangely out of place for him but his hand never left hers, even for a moment for she was more than just warm but inviting and compassionate, too, and her belly was becoming quite noticeable.

"You don't hate me, do you?" He asked interrupting any thoughts she had, but with a smile, and once he couldn't quite seem to get out of his mind once she placed it there.

"I don't, Joseph. In fact, in the beginning, I admit that I was a bit too overwhelming and demanding as a person and that's not me."

"I mean why you came to Krimson."

She paused and parted her lips softly.

"I guess it doesn't matter that much to me anymore? Does that make sense? Priorities change like people and while, I don't understand it, I don't think I want the mystery to ever be solved."

He gripped that same palm tighter and firmer but was he possibly hurting her? No, her face hadn't changed nor had she winced in pain but maybe that was her oddity, that he could never know all of her secrets either like how she supposedly lived while her parents died and how he had believed in her. Always.

"I still want to help you, my darling." He tried to coo at her but she reached over and kissed him tenderly dizzying his heart and making it tougher to process his own feelings, maybe it had been a mistake but it was a beautiful mistake.

"If you want to still, I will help you."

"Do you know something we don't about this and Mobius?" He flipped the subject easily.

She paused.

"My parents worked for them, that I know and what the locket is really. Why I had been given it so suddenly."

He didn't know.

"They died a long time ago, and honestly, you were supposed to."

She sat in this knowledge.

"I didn't though as I am right here." She beamed and like that, he drove home in that affirmation. He drove home in that blissful happiness of his.


	23. Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

Soundless words but with that, Joseph pushed against the moment that confined him and softly, he held on to the darkness that enveloped him. Why was that coming around again? Why get involved further with his partner, Sebastian? Aly was sleeping soundly on her back as Joseph continued to pound against the silence as the cellphone buzzed, recognizing immediately the name.

**Fucking Sebastian.**

What did he want? 

Should Joseph bother now? Shakily, he answered but the tenseness of his stringed sentences barely held him on to together as the gruff Sebastian quickly switched to video on the phone-god, why now? Joseph wasn't properly dressed in his white t-shirt and boxers. Quite unprofessional but starving for the memories of their encounter but was it appropriate? His breath quicken and he trembled a bit but held steadfast to the chair.

"I found her. Juli Kidman and the supposed parents of your beloved, Alys."

The way that Sebastian had said that, his mouth was quite unhinged yet, Joseph knew that was part of the charm and one, for which, he didn't want to remember so tenderly. Why now? Why call him now? The very worst times to call--Sebastian knew that Alys was here but it was ridiculous. 

"I'll meet you, so just send me the directions by text."

"Of course, and Alys-"

"I heard you, Sebastian. I'm on my way."


End file.
